Yusuke Miyanagi
is the Main Character and Deuteragonist of Nisekoi He is a companion and best friend of Raku, he was in love with Kosaki Onodera and confess to her though rejected due to liking Raku Yusuke was the first person to find out on his own that Raku's and Chitoge's relationship was fake. Background Personality Yusuke is studious yet hot-headed and is known as a disruptive "problem student" at school whose bad behavior often get him into trouble, however, he is kind-hearted person and deeply care for other he is also Romanticism and strongly desire for a girlfriend such as being in love Kosaki Onodera and can be quite depressed when rejected and shown to be extremely jealous such being Jealous of Raku as he also like Kosaki and that she also like Raku as well Relationships Family Goro Miyanagi Goro is Yusuke's younger brother both brothers share a very strong bond Goro seems to enjoy teasing him or make fun of him whenever Yusuke ended embarrassed himself Kosaki Onodera Wife Yusuke was in Love with Kosaki ever since they met as Children though Yusuke doesn't remember it including Kosaki when they met again in middle school Yusuke Fell in love her at first sight at first It was just simple crush when he confesses to her she rejected him due liking Raku which left him extremely depress though he tried to move on, however,Yusuke couldn't forget about her he often tried to win her heart However, Overtime Yusuke begin to become close to Kosaki and in turn, She see Yusuke as a good friend and Yusuke often tried find a opportunity to spend quality time with her In Chapter 225, When Kosaki confesses her love to Raku and was rejected her as he now has heart for someone. Yusuke then found Kosaki standing all on her own. Kosaki is confused why she isn't crying a lot and she couldn't understand her feelings. She makes a rather happy face as she asks Yusuke what kind of face she's making which Yusuke simply replies that she looks awful. Remembering what Raku asked him after telling that his heart is now for Chitoge asked Him to make Kosaki happy and embrace her and confess to Kosaki telling her that since Raku rejected her and now has his heart for Chitoge told her that Raku asked him to make her Happy which she began to admit that she started to like Yusuke and that she found new love and accept his feeling much to Yusuke's joy. Soon afterward they went to the same university after gratulated High School and Kosaki began working at Yusuke's Family restaurant as a pastry chef Years later, they get married and they are shown to have a daughter together signifying that their connection and love for each other is very strong. Sasa Miyanagi Daughter Sasa is Yusuke's Daugther Friends Raku Ichijo Yusuke and Raku are closed friends Raku was isolated in his school because of his yakuza family. Yusuke was one of the only people in the class to befriend him back then, and they have been best friends ever since. At High School Yusuke display a bitter rivalry toward Raku for Kosaki Affection and Yusuke choose not to tell Raku her feeling for him, However, both Yusuke and Raku are still good friends and both respect each other. Chitoge Kirisaki Yusuke has a aggressive relationship with Chitoge Seishirō Tsugumi Ruri Miyamoto Appearance Yusuke has slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. Abilities Yusuke has demonstrated the following abilities to the best of his capacity: * Cooking: He has demonstrated multiple times an almost super-human ability to cook things both quickly and precisely with a little amount of effort and make delicious foods. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Epilogue Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Miyanagi Family